Airlines have historically provided printed magazines and newspapers to passengers as a source of in-flight entertainment. However, repeated use of such products tends to cause them to degrade quickly. Moreover, such products are undesirably heavy and bulky, tend to be difficult to distribute, require collection after use, and are costly and time consuming to replace. Moreover, customer selection is typically limited. As such, there is a need, whether heretofore recognized or not, to provide a replacement for printed magazines and newspapers on airlines and other vehicles.